Poppets Guard
by Raven-Croven
Summary: I really suck at summaries, Its AU though. This story takes place in the Maruder Era and is a Remus/OC, Lily/James of course, and I might even do a Serius/OC if I feel like it. This story contains abuse. No like, no read..Moving slow, sorry guys EDITED
1. First Meetings The Bird and The Flower

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Any characters you do not know i do own, them and the plot.

This story is fron WAY before Harry was born so I have a bit of room to move. But if anyone has any relevant information or suggestuins I would be glad to hear them.

'_thoughts_' "talk"

* * *

'_Its cold…but then it always seems cold to me. I'm not sure why. I think that, as a child, I'm not meant to understand why it's always so cold. Never would I ask my Father_' a young girl sat under a tree in a park, looking up at an overcast sky. Shifting her eyes back to the ground she didn't see the little girl that had come up to her.

"Hi" a shy voice spoke from before her. Her head snapped up, the thick ebony curtain of her hair flipped back and her icy green-blue eyes fixed on the person in front of her. Her eyes were cold and aged far beyond her own age of five. "My names Lily Evens, want to play?" the girl said. She had long red hair, the color of fire that curled a bit at the ends. It was tied up in a pony tail. She had bright emerald green eyes with fair skin and a few freckles dusted over her nose.

"Raven"

The suddenness of her soft voice made Lily look at her with a wide grin. "What does that mean?" she was smiling her eyes questioning.

"My name; its Raven" she stood and had to tilt her head down to look at the smaller girl.

"How old are you? I'm five" Lily was very happy as she gripped Raven's hand and began pulling her along towards the swings.

"Five. You're short." Ravens voice was soft, a bit rough and low from disuse. Lily's face turned red as she glared as best she could. "You just too tall" she huffed and continued to pull Raven along behind her. Getting to the swings she let go and got on. Raven moved behind her and began to push her.

As some time passed and lily rambled on about something or other Raven realized that, for the first time, she was having fun. A few moments later Lily went silent. Raven grabbed hold of the chains of the swing to stop it. Leaning over she asked "What's wrong?"

Lily pointed to a little boy that was coming towards them "He always makes fun of me and pushes me." Lily's voice was soft, embarrassment and shame showing through clearly. Raven looked at him and saw that he was an older boy and that he was bulling some other kids. He seemed to have spotted Lily but he didn't seem to see Raven behind her. He started over and ugly sneer on his young face.

"What's wrong Evens? All alone?" He turned to his friends "the know-it-alls got no friends!" his friends started laughing as he smiled.

Lily's head was bowed. Without thinking Raven stood to her full height, not tall enough to rival the boy and his cronies but enough to be seen over Lily's red head. "Leave her alone." Raven's voice was no longer soft and rough but harsh and while still low the force behind it was clear. This surprised Raven, she hadn't known that she had come to care for the little red haired girl.

The boys and Lily looked at her, Lily in awe and the boys in shock. The lead boy smirked and stepped forward but at Raven's fierce glare he backed up again. He sneered at the girls and led his friends away. Lily glanced shyly up at the taller girl only to find that Raven was staring down at her. Lily ducked her head down quickly.

"Where you using me to get rid of your bullies?" Raven's voice returned to normal but took on a flat tone. She knew the answer but wanted to hear it from Lily.

Lily's lips began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears. "I-I'm s-s-sorry" Lily began, her voice cracking slightly through her crying. "Nobody ever bothered you and I knew that you could scare them away. But I do want to be your friend" Lily bowed her head, her tears falling lightly to her lap. "I'm so, so sorry"

Raven was silent as she looked down at the smaller girl. Then Raven, still holding the chains, began to move backwards pulling Lily along before letting go and continuing to push Lily. Lily's head snapped up and she did her best to look back at Raven only to see the taller girls face was blank. But she was still there and pushing her. Lilly grinned and started talking again, a slight smile broke Raven's face as she listened.

There friendship flourished through out the years, through Raven's silence and Lily's constant talking.


	2. Meeting the Snake

Disclaimer: See first chapter

~*~ Three Years Later ~*~

'_It has been three years since we've met and it seem like my little red-headed friend has yet to stop talking…Ah…It seem I spoke to soon, Or should I say thought_' Raven's thoughts ended at the sudden silence of Lily. Looking down at the smaller girl she got the answer to Lily's quite when she pointed in front of them. A boy, about the same age as them was being bullied by some older kids.

"Raven…that boy called me a witch" Raven's body tensed "and he said that he was a wizard. He told me that magic was the cause of all the weird things that were happening" Lily gazed up at the taller girl "Raven, please help him"

Raven scratched at the bandages covering her forearm "Very well Poppet."

Lily's pleading look turned to one of joy at the sound of Raven's rough voice agreeing to do as she plead.

Raven moved slowly but staidly her body hurt and ached from her fathers rage. 'I think that I might have to change the bandages on my leg soon. It feels like I've bleed through' Raven ended her train of thought when she came up behind the boy. She sighed inwardly when she saw that she had to look down at him as well, he was about the same size as Lily. Putting a hand on his shoulder she yanked him back before quickly moving in front of him. The blow that was meant for him hit solidly on her shoulder and while her upper body moved she didn't budge. The bully's, the same that normally tried to target Lily, strength was nothing compared to her fathers; he paled at the sight of Raven in front of him.

"McCanly, how nice to see you?" The bully sneered sarcastically.

"Donavan" Raven nodded her tone flat against his sarcasm.

Donavan smirked and steeped forward, arrogant and proud. "Out of the way McCanly this little freak needs to be taught a lesson." Raven tilted her head lightly in question, what could a bully teach?

"He needs to learn respect for others" Donavan looked over her shoulder at the younger boy. Raven blinked slowly and moved towards him as her scuttled back quickly from her.

"No" Raven turned grabbing the stunned boy by the shoulder she moved them both back to Lily, whose hands were clasped in front of her.

Smiling she looked from Raven to the boy. "Hello"

The boy snapped out of it and sneered at Raven "I didn't need your help."

Raven looked at Lily with a razed eyebrow "Your problem" she looked down and started scratching at her bandages again.

"Raven! Don't scratch at your bandages!" Lily turned to the boy. "Hi Severus, this is my best friend Raven L. McCanly" Lily pointed proudly at the taller silent girl.

"Hn" Raven didn't even look up from picking at her arm and staring at the darkening cloth. Her long hair shielding her face and arm from there view.

"Severus Snape, and are you sure she's your friend?" he glanced at the girl next to him before bringing his eyes back to Lily.

She giggled "Yep! I know that she's quite, a little scary and a bit intimidating, but she's the best friend that anyone could have" Lily smiled at her slightly before looking at him and grinning brightly. "Would you like to play with us?" she looked at him expectantly. He stared back a bit bewildered that someone wanted to play with him. Raven turned her eyes to him and saw it; she knew that feeling and knew that Lily would not give up until he gave in.

"Fine." With that they started on there way to the park. Severus' eyes shifted to look at Raven only to see her staring back. His coal black eyes widened and quickly snapped back to the red head walking in front of him. "Lily, why do you want me to play? And how old are you really? Six? Seven?" Severus walked up next to her Raven trailed behind them.

"I want you to play because I just do. And I happen to be eight; the same as you and Raven" Lily 'humped' and walked a bit faster while Severus looked back at Raven in surprise.

"You're eight!"

Raven glanced at him and nodded; tapping his shoulder she pushed him forward slightly. He frowned and opened his mouth to say something but before he could Lily called them to hurry up. Severus closed his mouth and they hurried to catch up.

Severus soon became a part of there small group. His snide, sarcastic and untrusting nature added to Lily's nurturing, kind and trusting nature along with Raven's quite, freighting and cold demeanor; seems like it would never work but it did. The three became best friends. To Raven though, they became a family.


	3. Hogwarts Letters part 1

~*~ Three Years Later ~*~ (I know, I know, a lot of time jumps. But there's a method to my madness)

Summer was in full effect despite it being mid July, school was still out and the chill of winter was far off. Three ten year olds, nearly eleven, where in the park talking and relaxing. A ink haired green-blue eyed girl sat in the shade of a large willow tree watching a pretty red headed girl with bright green eyes argue with a black haired, coal eyes boy who had a slightly hooked nose. The three were very good friends, though it was hard to see. The girl under the tree, Raven, smiled slightly at the sight. She didn't know what they were arguing about but it was possibly the same thing that they normally argued about, magic.

Raven's smile fell; she was getting a headache from their nearly yelling voices.

"Enough" at eleven Ravens' voice was still low and soft but not as rough as before. She spoke a bit more often then she use to, but still let Lily and Severus do most of the talking, they always seemed to know what she wanted to say anyway.

Severus turned his angry coal colored eyes to her before glancing back at Lily and walking over. Lilly followed behind her face slowly turning back to its normal color. Raven watched as they sat next to her taller form beneath the tree, Lily crossing her arms and pouting while she turned her head away, and Severus hugging his knees to his chest and muttering his face also turned away. Raven leaned her head back and sighed, a slight smile returning to her lips.

Ravens eyes snapped to the side '_Owls, here? In the summer? How strange'_

"What is it?" Severus' voice brought Raven's attention back to earth. She looked down at them both before looking back up catching glimpses of the birds.

"Owls" Raven pointed to the tree across from them where the large birds were seated. Raven turned her head and saw that the sun was beginning to set. They had been outside all day. She stood slowly, her father was fired yesterday and her body bore the mark of his anger. Finally standing straight she clenched her fists in reaction to the burning pain that raced through her, glancing down at her companions quickly she turned her eyes to the sky again.

"Time to go" Raven started moving, she could hear her friend following behind her, they were arguing again. The two caught up to her and Raven slowed down so she was behind them. Out of habit Raven walked both of them home, but tonight she declined Lily's offer to return to her house for dinner; she needed to talk to Severus. He knew more about the magical world then they did, so she hoped he would be able to answer her question.

Severus seemed to know what she wanted to talk about, after three years of her nearly constant company he was pretty good at reading her.

"Mother told me that in the wizarding world owls are used to deliver messages" Severus kept glancing at the sky hoping to see them.

"Mmm"

"Lily and me are probably going to get our Hogwarts letters and such soon. Summer **is** nearly over you know." Severus looked up at his tall and silent companion marveling still at the fact that they were the same age and, let alone, that they were friends. His eyes caught sight of the bandages around her neck and winced before shifting his eyes back in front of him '_How can she stand being in so much pain al the time? No matter what is wrong she still comes everyday to be with us. She really is an amazing person_' Severus thought. They continued on in silence, they where nearly at his house.

Ravens eyes grew sad, if it was indeed the owls bringing the Hogwarts letters then, come the start of the school year, she would end up alone.

Nodding slightly to herself, she looked down at him. "Tomorrow. Tell me if it's a letter or not" patting his shoulder lightly she turned around and started her way home.

"Good Night Raven" Severus called to her retreating figure. Stopping she turned her head and smiled gently at him, she returned the farewell before continuing home. Her lankly form disappearing in the coming darkness.

Raven's body ached. She should not have been moving around much because of how hurt she was but she didn't want to miss a day with her friends. Raven knew though that when she got home, should her father be awake, he would only hurt her more. To her luck though, he was asleep, the liquor bottle hanging limply from his hand while he was passed out on the couch.

Locking the front door behind her she silently went up to her room. Locking that door too, she readied herself for bed. Dealing with her injuries all day had exhausted her. Raven's last thoughts before falling completely asleep where of Lily and Severus, the two who had become her new family; and also of the impending solitude that would come sooner then she would had liked. Raven felt a new kind of fear then, who would protect her family while they were away and she had to remain?

When Raven woke up in the morning she was even sorer then the day before but she knew that she was slowly healing. She could hear the loud sounds of her father puttering around downstairs.

'_He probably didn't want to brave the stairs and the door in his state_' Raven thought scornfully while staring at the floor.

She absently brought her hand gently to the side of her neck, lightly brushing her fingertips over the bandages there. Snapping out of her thoughts she got up and dressed as quick as she could and grabbed a bag that was filled with bandages and such to give to Lily, the only person she trusted to deal with her wounds.

Finishing quietly she snuck out of the window and, when she could no longer climb down, jumped. Raven gasped silently and bit her lip as her feet hit the ground hard enough to jar the rest of her body. Wincing she stood the muscles in her legs protesting the movement painfully. Grimacing as she walked, Raven began her trek to the Evans' Household the bag clutched in a white knuckled grip '_I really, really shouldn't have jumped. But if I had gone down stairs I would have gotten beat. Jarring my body and possibly reopening wounds or getting brand new ones? I'll take the less life threatening choice. Well, at least it's a nice day Poppet and Severus will enjoy it_.'

Reaching the house she gently knocked at the door and waited. Mrs. Evans was an early riser so she knew that she wouldn't be disturbing anyone at nine thirty in the morning. When the door opened she was greeted by a sunny Mrs. Rose Evans.

"Oh Hello Raven. How are you today?"

Raven smiled at her trying to hide her pain, she did not want the motherly woman to worry.

"Would you like some breakfast dear?" Mrs. Evans left the door open when she turned away to head back to the kitchen knowing the Raven would follow behind her. Raven closed the door, walked into the kitchen, and set the table for the family while adding a place for her as well.

Leaving the kitchen and walking down the hall back toward the front she turned to go up the stars. Heading up she banged her knuckles harshly against Lily's older sister, Petunia's, door as she passed on her way to Lily's own room. Raven opened the door and walked right in, closing it silently behind her and dropping the black bag next to it. Moving over to the dresser she opened a drawer and grabbed one of the belts from inside it. Tugging her baggy pants up farther she looped the belt through and fastened it closed before turning around to look at Lily.

Smiling gently at the small girl sprawled across her bed with her sheets clinging to leg as most of it was pooled on the floor. She went back to the door to get the bag before moving to the bed and placing it down on the edge. Raven leaned over and gently brushed the hair from Lily's face and winced inwardly at the sight of her bandaged pale hands contrasting to Lily's smooth fair skin.

"Poppet, it's time to wake up" gently shaking Lily's shoulder she watched as the girl slowly woke to the sound of Raven's rough voice in her ear. Lily's eyes blinked open still burly from sleep and saw the dark silhouette of the girl standing over her. Yelping Lily jumped, but ended up falling off the bed with a crash.

"Don't do that! You nearly scared me to death" standing with one hand clutched to her heart she brushed the hair out of her eyes and regarded the girl in front of her. Glancing at the clock next to her bed quickly she turned blazing green orbs to her friend. "Why are you here so early?"

Raven said nothing but grabbed the bag at the end of the bed and moved it the center in front of Lily before she sat down.

"They have to be changed."

Lily sighed and looked at her slowly disrobing friend, her eyes growing sad and angry at the sight of the darkened bandages. '_How dare he hurt her. That monster doesn't deserve to have Raven as a daughter. But...through all the pain she never complains_'. Shaking her head behind the taller girls back Lily emptied most everything out of the bag and ordered it on the bed in front of her. Lily moved behind Raven and began to help her to remove her bandages. Even though Lily had been helping Raven for a few years she still winced at the sight of her scars, and had to bite her lip to hold back the tears of pain and anger that she knew Raven would never shed.

After finishing the first aid and re-rapping her in fresh bandages, Lily helped Raven to get dressed again. Getting up Lily collected the dirty bandages and threw them in the trash, probably harder then she should have. Not wanting to catch Raven's eyes she quickly changed out of her night clothes and headed to the bathroom to wash up before heading downstairs faster than Raven could catch her. Stopping before entering the kitchen Lily forced herself to calm down. While she knew that her parents knew that Raven's father beat her, her sister did not. Walking into the kitchen Lily saw her mother finish putting out the breakfast.

"Good Morning Dear" Lily's head snapped up at the sound of her mothers, Rose, voice. She had not noticed her that mother had come up to her. Mrs. Evens placed her hands on her daughters shoulders and looked into the eyes that reminded her so much of her husband, she could see the tears that had gathered, and where being held back.

"Can you go and get your sister and father? Tell them the foods ready." Letting her daughter go, Rose went back to the table to finish setting up. "Raven is a strong girl, she'll be alright."

Smiling at her mother's back Lily turned to get her father and sister and nearly ran in to Raven who was standing behind her; back peddling swiftly she felt Raven's hand clamp strongly, yet gently, down on her shoulder to steady her. "My God Raven! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" for the second time today Lily griped her chest above her heart; glaring at her tall friend when she saw the slight smirk of her face.

"You should be use to it by now" looking over Lily's head at the woman at the stove she spoke loud enough to be heard by her. "They will be down in a moment."

Jumping at the sound of Raven's voice she spun around and saw the dark haired girl coming quietly into the room. Mr. Evens and Petunia came down soon after and breakfast is served.

A short while later, there came a tapping at the kitchen window. A great owl, once being seen by the family, flew off. Jumping up, Jack Evens threw open the window and stuck his head out but the owl was already gone.

"Well! That was certainly unexpected, wasn't it?" the jovial man stood up tall and smiled widely at his family and guest. "Lily dearest could you go collect the post? I should like to read the paper a bit before I head out to work" Mr. Evans smiled happily at his youngest as she nodded and stood.

"Sure Dad." Lily went out and collected the mail from the floor in fount of the door. Shifting through it as she came back Lily caught sight of her name, holding the letter aloft she walked into the kitchen and handed the rest to her father. Sitting back in her seat Lily continued to star at the letter, not quite understanding why she had received it.


	4. Hogwarts Letters part 2

Sorry about the wait...Had a bit of writers block...still have it (kinda sorta). I think there is going to be another time skip...the boys should be coming in soon.

Disclamer: See First Chapter

* * *

"What's that dear?" Rose asked her youngest daughter when she saw the envelope in her hand. Lily didn't seem to hear her; she simply stared at the letter trying to guess what it was.

"Poppet?" Raven placed her hand on her back.

Lilly's head shot up and she looked at the taller girl sitting next to her "Mm? Oh" she looked down again and turned it over. Looking at the elegant red wax seal for a moment she broke it and pulled out the paper within. To her surprise, it was parchment and when she opened it the words seemed to be written with a quill. Feeling everyone's eyes upon her she pushed away her questions and began to read the letter aloud, her expression changing from curiosity to fascination.

_"Dear Ms. Lily Evans_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which is September the first._

_Please be at Kings Cross Station platform 9 3/4, the train leaves precisely at 11 o'clock AM September the first. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S.: Enclosed is the list of supplies that you will need for attending your first year of Hogwarts."_

_As Lily and her parents exclaimed in surprised joy Raven chanced a look at Petunia only to see the older girls face contorted into a mask of rage, disgust and jealousy. Ignoring that she looked back at Lily sadly_

'_It seems I was right_.' Raven thought darkly before going back to her food.

Nearly two hours passed before the girls were able to leave the Evans household. They made their way to the park where they knew they would find Severus. Raven and Lily spotted him sitting under the same willow tree that they were under yesterday; he was staring at something in his hands.

"Hogwarts for you as well Sev?

Crow black hair parted to reveal a pail face and coal black eyes of a young boy. Severus peered up at the two girls coming closer to him. He nodded to answer Raven's question when they were in front of him.

"Yes, indeed. Lily got her letter too?"

Lily nodded happily, as she sat next to him. Raven though, remained standing, turned half away from them and staring up at the sky not really hearing what Lily and Severus where talking about.

Severus looked up at her and found himself looking at the bandages around her neck and at the light scar just under her jaw

_'I know that she's happy for us and that she's proud too. But I've never seen her like this before. So…defeated. It just seems… wrong' _he thought

"Alright Raven?"

She turned slowly and looked down at him. Raven nodded walked over. Lowering herself carefully she sat down between them, they did not argue very much when she sat there, and leaned back against the bark.

Lily rested her head gently on her shoulder and sighed depressingly. _'I wish that Raven was a witch too, that way we wouldn't have to leave her behind and we would be able to be together at Hogwarts' _she thought; aloud she said "We will write tons of letters and we'll be back for all the holidays' at least, right Sev?" her voice low.

"That's right. We won't forget, I promise" Severus said softly, he curled his arm around Raven's waist and rested his shoulder lightly against hers.

Raven nodded and stood again. She turned to her friends, her family, and gave them a wide smile as she held out her hands to both of them.

A month had passed since Lily and Severus received their Hogwarts letters. It was now mid August and the day that Lily and Severus were going to go to Diagon alley to get their supplies. Raven was tagging along with them at Lily's request. The three children walked into the ''Leaky Cauldron'', a pub in London with Lily's parents and Mrs. Snape. Mrs. Snape nodded to the bartender and led the group to the alley behind the pub. She led the group out to the alley behind the pub and took out her wand.

Tapping a few bricks, they spread apart and created an archway while the Evens', Severus and Raven looked on. Just in front of them was a bustling, noisy, colorful marketplace filled with many different shops and so many people. "Alright then, wands first then we'll head off to get everything else" Mrs. Snape gave a small nod to herself and began leading the group forward. Casting a quick glance behind her to make sure that the three children and the Evens' were following.

* * *

Reviews are sweet, ratings are nice, Favoring is the best. Please do something so I know I'm not waisting my time posting this.


	5. Diagon Ally part 1

normal disclamer: see chapter one

This continues right from the last chapter with Mrs. Snape leading everyone into Diagon Ally

* * *

"Stick close and don't wonder off. It's plenty dangerous around here and if you get lost don't expect me to come looking" she sharply quipped over her shoulder. Hearing that Raven urged Lily and Severus' forward with a light hand on their shoulders to make sure they kept up with Mrs. Snape.

"Oh, oh! Look! Raven! Sev! Look, look!" Lily called happily, as she pointed out _'__Flourish__ & Blots'_ book store. Severus gave a slight roll of his coal colored eyes along with a small sigh as he hurried quickly to walk next to his mother.

Raven gave a small shake of her head as one corner of her lips tugged up slightly. Moving behind Lily Raven placed both of her hands on her shoulders. Raven cast a glance at Lily's parents behind them. Seeing the two of them falling behind she straitened up, looking forward again to find the Snape's.

Raven bent-over and spoke into Lily's ear softly "Poppet, go catch up to Sev. Okay?" Not waiting for a reply she turned and darted threw the crowds back to Rose and Jack Evans; catching them and leading them back to the others.

Severus and Lily had both gotten their wands from Ollivanders Wand Shop, where Raven could swear Mr. Ollivander had keep looking out the window at her. Shaking her head lightly she turned away and moved to lean lightly against the wall by the door. Tugging up the hem of her pant leg she glared at the light pink stain that had bloomed, luckily though the stain had stopped growing. Roughly dropping the hem, she straightened and crossed her arms. Looking through the curtain of her hair, she watched as the many people that were crowing the ally moved along; catching glimpses of other children that seemed to be around her own age and many older kids that seemed to be students as well. Tilting her head off to the side and glancing down the road her eyes caught those of another.

* * *

Crap...

Ummm guys, I'm really sorry that the chapter is so short, I'm kinda stuck on ideas.

I am really sorry about this, I know that I'm not the best updater (ideas don't come all that often and I got alot of other work to do) but I WILL try a lot harder.

Thanks for your time

Raven-Croven

ps: does anyone have any ideas as to who Raven meets first in Diagon Alley? and where they meet?

Remus? Serius? James? or manybe someone else?


	6. Theres a Vote So do it It helps

YO! I decided to extent the deadline on the voting

So send in a review or a PM with your vote asap, please~

thanks

* * *

Okay, so heres the deal. About why the story hasn't been updated in a while...well...I got stone walled. I have an idea (well many but this one is best) but I'm stuck on the details.

the Raven hasn't yet come into her magic (that comes a litte later) but she went with her friends to get their supplies. Waiting out side the shop she sees/meets (can't decide) some one. she doesn't get on the platform yet because its believed that she is muggle.

I have nearly all the points of the story plotted out I just don't know who she meets.

Is it one of the boys? A Professer? Someone else?

Remus: 4

James: 1 (outside the wand shop= Gazingmoon)

Sirius:

Peter:

Lucius:

Narcissa:

Bellatrix:

One of the professers (can't remember how to spell all of their names)

Albus: 1 (at the train station= forestreject)

Is no one else gonna vote? You guys were helping me! I got some new ideas too...

The get your votes in, make suggestions even! You might just end up seeing your idea pop up in the story somewhere.

HELP ME! I'm Stuck!


End file.
